I'm falling in love with you- Zax
by izzydaviesxx
Summary: Zoe and Max fall in love with each other starting with their first kiss. Includes a lot of Max and Zoe, Robyn and Lofty, Connie and Cal as well as other characters too all current series.
1. Chapter 1

Zoe's POV:

I found the receipt on the counter with the stuff Max had taken out of his pocket I was shocked that he would actually put in the effort to buy me flowers. No one had ever done that for me before not even Nick Jordan. I followed him outside.

"Max… Where you going?" I said as soon as I got outside the door he turned around and looked at me.

"Home" was his reply, I hope I haven't ruined my chances with him.

"Alone" I said back flirting with him slightly.

"Yeah you see unfortunately you are a doctor and I am a porter the gap is as gaping as the age." He was flirting back smirking and walking towards me.

"Shut up" I said flirtatiously putting my finger on his lip. We were stood inches apart now. "I haven't been sent flowers since last… forever. They're gorgeous thank you" He nodded in return. I kissed him and even better he kissed me back, I felt the spark.

"Well then I guess they were worth it" He said back to me, he sounded slightly nervous now. I smiled at him and we both turned away him to go home and me to go back into the pub. "I stole them from the graveyard by the way" He said causing me to laugh. I walked back into the pub smiling to myself not noticing everyone's eyes on me. I looked up catching all of their eyes in the process.

"Max forgot something" They seemed to buy it thank god, they nodded and went back to their drinks.

Max's POV:

I walked out of the pub after Zoe rejected me, as much as I hated to say it, I can feel myself falling for her. I'm falling for my boss, my beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated boss. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Zoe, had she followed me out here?

"Max… Where you going?" she said, I turned around looking at her shocked at the fact that she had come out after me.

"Home" I replied, still in shock. But then I looked down at her hand and she had the receipt in it, Shit she knows.

"Alone?" She said smirking slightly, she was flirting with me now.

"Yeah you see unfortunately you are a doctor and I am a porter the gap is as gaping as the age." I flirted back and started to walk towards her.

"Shut up" she said putting her finger on my lips at the same time. I wish she wasn't my boss, I know I haven't got a chance with her when she is. "I haven't been sent flowers since last… forever. They're gorgeous thank you" she said smiling slightly. I just nodded in return not knowing what to say. How has someone that beautiful never been sent flowers? Before I knew what was happening she had kissed me and obviously I was going to kiss her back. She pulled away but I could still feel the connection between us. She was perfect.

"Well then I guess they were worth it" I said back to her trying not to sound as nervous as I was but probably failing. No women has ever made me feel like this before. We both turned away to go opposite ways and I knew I needed to say something better to end the conversation. "I stole them from the graveyard by the way" Why did I say that, but it made her laugh so I was happy. I loved hearing her laugh and she's the only person I can actually be myself around which makes me happier. The whole walk home I was just thinking about her and our kiss. When I got through the door my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and realised I had three texts, one from Robyn, one form Lofty and one from Zoe. I opened the one from Robyn first, 'Don't start the film without us' Oh yeah it was film night, I replied with a simple 'Yeah okay sis'. I went on to open Lofty's 'We're on our way back, Robyn doesn't trust you to wait for us to start the film, get the beers and popcorn ready will you' I better text back and get that ready 'Yeah doing it now' was all I replied before I got the popcorn and beers ready. Now to read Zoe's text, 'You busy tonight?;)' was all it said, I wish I didn't have to turn her down but I didn't have much of a choice Robyn and Lofty would kill me otherwise. I texted back saying 'Yeah sorry I wish I wasn't, tonight's film night Robyn and Lofty are getting the film now. You can come over if you want though xx' If she says yes then I'm going to have to ring Robyn but if she says no then I won't. Now all I do is wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's POV:

It hadn't even been a minute when I got a reply from Zoe 'Are you sure they wouldn't mind? x' was all it said. I text her back saying 'I will ring Robyn now but I'm sure she won't mind xx'. After sending the text to Zoe I sat down and rang Robyn. "Hey sis, do you mind if Zoe comes tonight?"

"Yeah that's fine but please tell me you aren't trying to pull the boss" was her reply and I could hear Lofty laughing next to her.

"No I'm not Robyn, I like her a lot and I just want to spend time with her ok so I'm gonna hang up and text her back now and when she gets here don't even think about telling her" and with that I ended the call, I can't believe I had just told Robyn and Lofty how I felt about Zoe. 'They don't mind so come over, they will be here in about 10 minutes so if you get here earlier than them;) and we've got drink as well so you might wanna stay over and not drive home;) xx' I hope Robyn and Lofty don't say anything otherwise I'm going to tell both of them how the other one feels. Those two make it so obvious that they like each other. 'Yeah I'm on my way now just gone home and got clothes for tomorrow ready so gonna bring them with, see you in 5 xx' Was Zoe's text back and I was so happy. I ran upstairs and made sure my room was presentable and then made sure I looked presentable as well. I went down stairs and sat on the sofa and waiting for Zoe. A few minutes later and there was a knock at the door, I all but ran to it. Luckily enough Zoe was on the other side of it looking gorgeous as normal. "Hey Zoe, come in" I said to her and she walked in smiling. We walked through to the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Robyn and Lofty not back yet then?" She said to me smirking.

"Nope" I said back smirking also. She got up slightly and started to straddle me. Soon enough we were kissing, it didn't last long though because we heard the door open and Robyn and Lofty come in laughing and joking. Zoe got off of me quickly and we straightened ourselves out before they came in the living room.

"You two look cosy" Robyn said looking at us both.

"Shut up, what film is it then?" Zoe said back trying to take the attention off of us both.

"Sinister" Lofty said looking at me knowing that if Zoe got scared it would push us even closer together.

"Tell me you're joking, I'm such a wimp when it comes to horror films" She said making me feeling guilty, I don't want her scared.

"Don't worry, so am I but I'm sure Max will protect you" Robyn said smirking then looking at Lofty who was also smirking. I leant over slightly and put my head on Zoe's shoulder completely embarrassed.

"Did you tell them?" Zoe asked me.

"No but now they know something" I said smirking towards her after lifting my head up.

"Alright love birds shove up" Robyn said sitting down on the sofa making sure there was enough room for Lofty once he had got more alcohol from the kitchen. Once he had come back in Zoe decided to speak about me and her but I was shocked at what she said I didn't think she would be admitting this to anyone.

"Can you two keep your mouths shut about me and Max, I don't want the whole department knowing since we've only just started seeing each other and I like him a lot so I don't want other people's rumours spoiling us"

"Yeah we will don't worry" Lofty said to her. "So what pizzas am I ordering" He said to change the subject whilst I put my arm around Zoe and she leant in against me.

We ordered the pizza's and decided that we would just chat until they got here instead of having to pause the film part way through to go and get them. It was Zoe that asked the question I was dying to know the answer to and I was so happy when she did.

"So what's going on between you two then because it's obvious you like each other" Zoe said smirking towards Robyn and Lofty.

"Nothing" They both said simultaneously but with a sense of sarcasm in their voices and it was obvious that they were seeing each other. From then on me and Zoe spent the time flirting, joking and kissing.

"Robyn can you give me a hand getting the rest of the drinks please" Lofty said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah of course" She replied. Me and Zoe just looked at each other knowing what the other one was thinking and we quietly got up and followed them into the kitchen, hand in hand. By the time we had got their they were already kissing so me and Zoe thought we might as well stop it just to prove to them that we knew.

"So how long has this been going on then" Zoe said smirking towards them.

"Ummm… about a month" Robyn said blushing slightly.

"How did I not notice" I said but before anything else could be said the door went and Robyn and Lofty both ran to answer it to avoid any more questions whilst me and Zoe went back into the living room and sat on the sofa ready for the film to start.

**_Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby whenever or message me and I will give you my imessage to talk on. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe's POV:

I was so happy just sat here in Max's arms, I didn't watch much of the film we spent most are time just flirting with each other and Robyn and Lofty were doing the same. We all agreed that for the time being we won't tell anyone about either of our relationships and just enjoy them before it came out to the rest of the department. We decided that because the film was boring us now we would go on to play some drinking games.

"So… never have I ever?" Max said and everyone was immediately interested. The aim of the game was that if you had done the thing that was said you drink and if you hadn't you don't drink.

"Go on Lofty you first" I said, smirking towards him. We all had a vodka shot in our hands waiting to see what Lofty would say.

"Never have I ever… gone skinny dipping" this caused Robyn to laugh because it turns out only me and Max had.

"Never have I ever been taken in to hospital because I was that drunk" Robyn said looking at me. I was the only one taking a shot this time and I could see them all smirking at me.

"Never have I ever lived in someone's loft" I said looking at Lofty, my real aim of this game was to get him and Robyn drunk to see how they cope hung over on shift tomorrow. Lofty done his shot whilst I whispered to Max.

"Help me get these two drunk, I'm gonna give them the worst patients tomorrow and see how they cope whilst being hung over." Max smirked and kissed me as soon as I had said it, guessing he agreed with the idea. The rest of the night we spent drinking and laughing, explaining this in the morning is going to be hard. We watched as Robyn and Lofty went to put making sure they didn't fall down the stairs or something before going up ourselves. Tonight is a night I won't forget in a hurry. I was the least drunk of all so I made sure Max had gone to bed before going downstairs and getting paracetamol and four bottles of water and going up. I put two paracetamol and a bottle of water next to everyone's beds because I knew that they would need it in the morning. Well when I say morning I mean in 3 hours when we have to get up for work which I will probably end up driving everyone too. I checked everyone's alarms had been set, mine fifteen minutes before so I would be the first in the shower before lying down next to Max in his arms and falling straight to sleep.

**_Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also._**


	4. Chapter 4

Lofty's POV:

"Come on will you lot hurry up, we're going to be late" Zoe shouted up the stairs. I looked at the clock next to my bed and realised if we didn't leave now then we definitely would be late. I shoved my shoes on and walked down stairs to see Zoe, Robyn and Max stood there looking at me, god did they looked pissed.

"What took you so long" Max said as Zoe opened the door. I kissed Robyn quickly before getting into the back of Zoe's car. Max and Zoe were in the front and me and Robyn in the back.

"So what do we tell people if they ask why we all came in together?" I asked hoping someone would have an excuse.

"We tell them that Robyn asked if I could give you three a lift when we're working the same shifts so that it would save on time and then you lot aren't always late" Zoe said smirking. "Alright we're here and stick to the story." We all got out of the car and walked in towards the ED. Once we were inside we all headed to the staff room to get changed. I was hoping it would just be us four in there so I could kiss Robyn again but it wasn't, Lily, Rita, Fletch, Ethan and Cal were all in there too. Zoe said bye to us all before heading to her office.

Zoe's POV:

I got to my office after saying good bye to the others and as soon as I got in there I saw Connie sat there already working, I was shocked that she was actually doing the paper work.

"Thanks for doing that Connie" I said, me and Connie didn't start off well but now we're really good friends.

"It's alright" she said looking up and smiling at me. I sat down in my chair before she started speaking again. "So who is he?" she asked smirking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying my hardest to cover it up but every time I think about Max I can't help but smile.

"You know what I mean Zo, you haven't stopped smiling since I mentioned it so you must like him" She said still smiling and I knew I wasn't going to get away from it that easily. Luckily for me Lofty came to the door right at that moment.

"You're both needed in rhesus, ETA 3 minutes" He said. Yes thank you for that Lofty, you just saved my life.

"Yep we're coming now" I said following him out the door, smiling at Connie. I waited till me and Lofty were out of ear shot from Connie before saying, "You saved my life then, she was just trying to find out who my mystery man was" I was laughing whilst saying it.

"Glad to be of service, I have to stay in his good books considering I'm seeing his sister" he said smirking back at me. We got to rhesus and soon Connie, Robyn and Cal all joined us.

"Is it Lofty?" Connie asked to which I just laughed at before saying no getting everyone's attention but before anyone could say anything else Dixie and Jeff came through the door.

We had just finished treating the patient and Max had come in to take him to CT. We both smiled at each other before Connie started to speak to me again.

"So are you going to tell me who you're seeing because I can already tell that you've fallen for them big time" Connie said and I just went red. Max, Robyn and Lofty all looked at me whilst Cal said,

"Aw Zoe I know you love me but" was all he could say before I playfully hit him in the chest whilst telling him to shut up. Max took the patient to CT and the whole time they were there Cal and Connie were quizzing me on Max but obviously not knowing it was Max. 'How has Robyn and Lofty kept their relationships secret for so long, me and Max are already struggling' was the only thought in my mind whist I ignored Cal and Connie. Cal came over to me as Max came in joking around.

"So Zo, would you ever cheat on your perfect boyfriend?" he said smirking, Max was now listening.

"No one's perfect Cal, but no I wouldn't. He means too much to me to risk it" I said and Max smiled towards me. Cal kissed me quickly as a joke and I could tell Max was jealous.

"Oops, I guess you've cheated on him now" Cal and Connie both started to laugh and so did I slightly.

"Kissing your boss now Cal, I'm sure there's only one person I would let do that" I said but regretted it straight away.

"He works in the department" Connie and Cal screeched at the same time whilst Robyn put her head on Lofty's chest both of them laughing before realising where they were and lifted her head up again.

"How about we just treat this patient" I said and they all laughed before Max left and the others went back to treating their patient. It wasn't long before he was moved to cubicles and I walked back to my office. Connie and Cal came in soon after and started quizzing me again. I knew I couldn't ask Connie to leave her own office but Cal was a different story.

"Haven't you two got work to do?" I stated rather than asked.

"Yes, Cal's giving me a hand with this paper work. I'm sure Ash, Ethan and Lily can cope" Connie said before her and Cal laughed again. The next 2 hours were spent with those two going on about trying to work out who in the department I was seeing but failing because I just denied everyone they said. I couldn't cope with it much longer and went out for a fag and texted Max at the same time and within a minute he had come out and joined me.

**Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	5. Chapter 5

Max's POV:

"Hey Zo" I said as I walked up to her, she smiled back before walking around to the back of the hospital where no one could see us. She kissed me straight away but I couldn't help and think that Cal has kissed her already today. I pulled away and she just pouted at me, I know it was just harmless fun but it did actually hurt me.

"Spoil sport" she said taking a fag out of the packet.

"Zo, why did you let Cal kiss you" I asked, wishing I hadn't.

"It was a joke, they just wanted to know who I was seeing. It didn't mean nothing didn't you hear what I said in there, you mean everything to me Max" a tear rolled down her face whilst she said it. She must have thought I was going to dump her. I wiped the tear off of her face before pulling her into me and hugging her. We pulled away soon after and carried on the conversation.

"Zo, you mean everything to me as well and I'm not going to let anything take you away from me. Especially when it's only been two days" I said which caused us both to laugh slightly. "So come on what questions have they asked you, I know they've been in your office for 2 hours with you."

"How good is he in bed? Is he a doctor? Tell me it's not my brother. It's me isn't it? They went through everyone's names but I just said no to everyone. How's Robyn and Lofty coping, I haven't seen them since rhesus?" She said smiling at me.

"Not that well, Robyn's threw up a lot. Every time they're in the staff room Robyn's throwing up in the sink. But for one thing, I know Lofty cares about her with the way he has acted towards her each time" I said smiling, all I want is Zoe and Robyn to be happy then so will I.

"Good, she deserves it." Zoe said to me, at least my girlfriend cared about my sister it makes things even better.

"Come here" I said smirking towards her, I pulled her towards me and kissed her. We were kissing for about 5 minutes before Zoe pulled away and lit her fag and I did the same. I put my arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against my chest. We both loved the little things in our relationship, it made it better than it already was.

"I'm sure she said she was coming out here for a fag" Connie said from round the corner, she quickly lifted her head up, kissing me once more before leaning against the wall like she was when I came out. It was my turn to pout now. We decided to just flirt like we normally did until we finished our fags.

"She might be round the corner trying to avoid us" Cal said and we knew that we would have to leave each other soon enough. They walked around and saw, I looked at Zoe and moved my eyes to the side to show her that they're there.

"What do you two want, I came out here to get away from you" She said causing me to laugh slightly.

"Rhesus case ETA 5 minutes" Connie said, both of their eyes flicking between me and Zoe.

"What are you two doing behind here anyway" Cal said looking at us both and smirking.

"Having a fag what does it look like?" Zoe said. "There's not many people in this department that smoke" this caused me to smirk, she knows how to handle these types of situations.

"Right… well come on rhesus" Cal said looking at Zoe, She put out her fag gradually looking at him.

"See you later, and yes I will be a porter for the day again tomorrow at least I won't get quizzed all day" Zoe said smirking towards me, I knew it was just an excuse so we could spend the day together, just the two of us for most of it.

"Good" I said smiling back. I never even thought of asking her to be a porter again I thought she would automatically say no anyway, obviously I was wrong. The three of them started to walk away before Cal turned back round.

"Max you coming mate, we're gonna need a porter" Cal said to me making me sigh before putting my fag out and walking back inside with them. We all walked in and Cal and Connie were still trying to figure out who it was that Zoe was seeing.

"Max, help us work out who it is will ya?" Cal said and I knew that if I didn't then they would instantly know it was me.

"So Zo, how gorgeous is he? I said smirking slightly towards her.

"Best looking guy, other than Leonardo Di Caprio and Zac Efron that is" she said smirking.

"It's definitely not me then because I'm hotter than both of them" Cal said causing us all to laugh. Before any of us could ask her any more questions Dixie and Jeff came through with a patient so I went to speak to Ethan whilst they all went into rhesus. I wanted to know why Cal was helping Connie so much in finding out who Zoe's seeing.

**Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	6. Chapter 6

Max's POV:

"Ethan, can I have your help with something a minute mate?" I asked him, if anyone was to know anything to do with Cal it would be him.

"Yeah sure what is it?" He said back obviously with no idea what I'm going to say.

"What's going on with Cal and Connie, I thought considering you're brothers you would know" I said, he better tell me what's going on other wise that would be a waste of time.

"From what Cal's said they're seeing each other, have been for a few months now but you didn't hear it from me" he said smiling slightly knowing that I'm going to tell people. I text Zoe straight away knowing that she was in rhesus but then also knowing that if people saw me telling her they would suspect something, especially Cal and Connie. 'Just spoke to Ethan, he's said Cal and Connie are seeing each other and have been for a few months now x' was all the text said, I knew she would want me to keep my mouth shut until she had spoken to them so I did. Robyn came out of rhesus to tell me I was needed to take the patient up to surgery. I walked in looking straight at Zoe, obviously she hasn't checked her phone yet.

"Zo, check your phone babe" I whispered as I walked past her to the back of the patients bed. As I unclipped the locks on the bottom she read the text before smirking towards me. She decided to come with us with handing the patient over and so did Robyn and Lofty. The patient was under sedation already so wouldn't notice anything that we said or did in the lift. As soon as the doors closed Zoe kissed me and I was obviously going to kiss her back.

"Get a room will you" Robyn said but when we pulled away Lofty had just kissed her so now it was my chance to say it.

"Get a room will you" I mimicked how Robyn said it causing me and Zoe to laugh.

"How did you get it out of Ethan?" Zoe asked after we had calmed down.

"I just asked him straight out and he told me, I knew him and Cal had an argument earlier so he was probably still pissed at him" I said and she kissed me again, probably only as a thank you for the fact that she now has a way to shut them up.

"What did he tell you?" Robyn said, we couldn't tell her because we knew she would spread it.

"Now that would be telling" I said and she just sulked knowing that I wouldn't tell her. The doors of the lift soon opened and the surgeons were stood there waiting for us, we had gone up to Keller ward but I didn't know what was wrong with the patient. Zoe was relaying the patient's information to Arthur and Zosia who were going to be going into theatre with Sacha. We soon left them and it was just us four in the lift again. Lofty and Robyn started kissing again and I felt slightly awkward quickly. I don't like seeing my sister having someone touching her all the time. Zoe sensed that I was tensing up so she just grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly and smiled up to me, it calmed me down a bit so I just rested my head against her. We soon saw that the lift was almost back at the ED so I let go of Zoe's hand and stepped away slightly.

"Guys doors are going to open in a second" I said and Robyn and Lofty instantly pulled apart straitening themselves out. The doors opened and soon enough we were all back in the department.

"Fancy coming to my office for a bit?" Zoe said smiling at me.

"Definitely" Was all I had to say before we walked quickly to her office. Unfortunately for us, Connie and Cal were already in there and by the way that Connie was sat on his lap, they had the same idea as us.

"Don't bother denying what you two were just doing because me and Max already know about you two and that you've been seeing each other for months" Zoe said smirking towards them.

"Was it that obvious?" Connie said towards us, shocked that we knew.

"No, but we have our sources" I said which made me and Zoe laugh.

"Ethan" was all Cal said before walking out and going to find him, he looked ready to kill. We all followed him and we saw Ethan walking towards rhesus. Why was he going in there, we had no patients? There was no time to think because Cal crashed through the door and shouted straight away at him.

"Why the fuck did you tell Zoe and Max about me and Connie?" Cal shouted, I have never seen him this angry before.

"I didn't, I only told Max" was all he said before he got Cal's fist in his face.

"You're meant to be my brother, not one of the sad, lonely gossips" Cal shouted at him.

"And you're meant to be mine, believe me when I say I only told Max and he had pretty much guessed about you two by then Caleb" Ethan shouted back, he was starting to get annoyed now.

"Don't you dare Ethan just don't" Cal's shouting seemed to be getting louder.

"Just because you're shagging a slapper doesn't mean that I should cover your tracks" Ethan shouted then went to leave but before he had even took 2 steps him and Cal were in a fight. I guess Cal doesn't like people talking about his girl that way.

"Max, split it up will you" Zoe said to me and I just looked at her and luckily for me Lofty and Robyn came in then flirting but stopped as soon as they heard the brothers fighting.

"Give us a hand Lofty" I said whilst he pulled Ethan and I pulled Cal.

"You stay away from me, from both of us. You're not my brother anymore" Cal shouted before leaving and walking straight outside.

"Good because I hate you" Ethan said after Cal left, Connie just looked at him before going in the same direction Cal did. Ethan soon left to.

"What was that about" Robyn said looking at us.

"Long story so just leave it and don't go spreading this around. Don't tell a soul" I said to her knowing it's what Zoe would have wanted. We went back to Zoe's office and just collapsed straight onto the sofa knowing that if we waited here Cal and Connie would be back soon enough.

**Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe's POV:

We were sat there for about half an hour just flirting and kissing. I had my head rested on his chest when Connie and Cal came back in. I lifted my head up sighing in the process.

"Cal I need a word" I said and he just nodded. "In private" I added and Max and Connie got the message, he kissed her goodbye whilst Max just smiled at me.

"See you in a bit Zo, text me when you're done?" he said, does he want to make it obvious. "We need to talk about you being a porter for a day" thank you for that Max, at least they shouldn't find it to suspicious.

"Yeah sure" I said before gesturing for Cal to sit down. I walked round to the other side of the desk whilst Connie and Max left. "Cal, I think you already know what I'm going to say here" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have done that but no one talks about my girl like that" He said still shaking from anger.

"I know where you're coming from trust me I do but not in my department. I'm going to let it go this time but just don't do it again" was all I said I could tell her just wanted to see Connie.

"Thanks Zoe" he said, his eyes still red from crying, I knew he wouldn't want me to point out that he has been crying though.

"Just stay away from Ethan please?" I asked him and he just nodded before getting up and leaving. I text Max almost straight away 'As much as I want to see you right now, I need to see Ethan and give him the lecture. Come see me after?' I felt bad that I wasn't going to see him when he asked to. I walked out of my office and down to reception, luckily for me Max was there and he was looking at his phone. He looked quite disappointed and he texted back but I didn't read it because he looked up and saw me there, he smiled slightly before walking away. That was weird. I didn't have time to think much of it because Louise came around the corner.

"Louise, can you page Ethan and tell him to come to my office please its urgent" was all I said and Louise paged him straight away.

"Right away boss" was what she said. I walked back to my office quickly and waited for Ethan, I decided to read my text from Max at the same time. 'I hate this Zo, we need to have a reason or an excuse just to be together. It feels like I'm having an affair with my own girlfriend and she's ashamed of me as well x' well at least that explains his reaction earlier now. I text him back not wanting to end up having an argument, 'Just give it a few months please babe, I don't feel ashamed of you I just don't want the rumours. If Lofty, Robyn, Cal and Connie can manage it then I'm sure we can xx' hopefully this clears the air. It wasn't long before he text back, 'Whatever' oh charming thanks for that Max way to make me feel better. Ethan came in a few seconds later.

"Dr. Hanna, you wanted to see me?" is he seriously going to act like he doesn't know why.

"Right I'm going to say the same thing to you as I did to Cal. Stay away from Cal for a while and I will let it go this time" I said and smiled before he left. Hopefully this time I can spent time with Max. 'Come to my office, Ethan's gone and it will just be the two of us. Connie's just gone for a 1 hour break with Cal to try calm him down so we've got the office to x' he didn't even answer my text and just came in.

"As much as I wish I could just stay annoyed at you for not wanting people knowing about us I just can't, you've just got something about you and I can't stay away" was all he said before he came over to me and started to kiss me. We we're kissing for only a few moments before things started to get heated and before long we had made our way to the sofa.

**30 minutes later…**

We sat up and began to get dressed knowing someone could come in at any moment. We had finished getting ready before either of us spoke.

"Well, that was worth the wait" Max said causing me to smirk at him.

"Definitely" I said before kissing him again. I walked up to the long mirror I had in my office to check what I looked like and if it was obvious or not. Turns out I just had to straighten out my clothes slightly and brush my hair and add a bit of make-up. Max came up to me hugging me from behind and kissing my neck. Turns out he gave me a few love bites. I sorted his hair out for him as he sorted his clothes out properly. Before long we were both ready.

"So, this porter thing tomorrow. Are you actually going to do it all day again?" He asked me causing me to smile.

"Of course I get to spend the whole day with you without people asking questions" I said to him smiling straight at him.

"Good, I wanna be able to spend time with my girlfriend" he said before kissing me again. This time for longer. We pulled away when we heard the door close, are eyes stopped on who has just entered my office.

**I'm not able to watch Casualty tomorrow because I have a family party but apparently Zoe and Max sleep together (I don't know if it's true that it's tomorrow or not) so I'm going to miss it and for that reason I might not be on tomorrow for risk of accidentally logging on to twitter before seeing the ep. ****Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe's POV:

"Sorry but who are you" Max asked, I never knew he could be so polite.

"Nick Jordan, who are you" Nick replied. This can't be happening. Max froze to the spot tightening his arms around my waist, I'm guessing he's heard about mine and Nick's history.

"What are you doing here Nick?" I asked, still shocked that he was stood in front of me.

"I'm in Holby for today and tomorrow so I thought I would come and see you and what Connie has tried to do to my department" He said, so he rocks up here unxpectantly and still has the cheek to say it's his department?

"It's Zoe's department now" Max said and I just smiled up to him. I realised then that I was still in his arms so I got out of them walking round and sitting at my desk. I could see though the window that Connie and Cal was coming.

"It was my department first" Nick said sharply.

"Yeah and it was Harry Harper's before that" I added and me and Max just laughed knowing that we could go back further. "And Max Gallagher's before that" I said.

"Shut up Zoe" Was all Nick could say before Connie and Cal came in.

"Nick Jordan, what do we owe this pleasure" Connie said, I could tell by the tone of her voice that her and Nick don't get along.

"Sorry but I'm trying to talk to Zoe here Connie" he said before turning back towards me. "You know I still love you Zoe, I always will. Come to Michigan with me?" he asked me. I was completely froze to the spot for a few seconds before I realised all eyes were on me waiting for an answer.

"I don't love you anymore Nick and I won't just drop everything to go back to Michigan with you. It was your choice to leave Holby and now it's my choice to stay" I said and I could tell he was annoyed that I had rejected him in front of people.

"You're going to stay here to be with him" he said pointing towards Max and Connie and Cal's facial expression's changed instantly and smirked.

"Zoe's happy with Max, she doesn't need you anymore Jordan so do us all a favour and leave" Connie said and smiled towards me whilst Cal wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He's a porter" Nick said causing us all to laugh.

"Are you really that pathetic?" I asked him and he just looked at me with a blank expression on his face. Max walked round to me purposely walking into Nick on the way and wrapped his arms around me causing me to automatically relax.

"Just go will you, Zoe obviously doesn't want you here she's happy with this idiot" Cal said causing us all to laugh apart from Max.

"Thanks mate, guess that means you're getting first round tonight" Max stated causing Cal to sulk. Nick walked towards the door and slammed it on the way out before leaving the hospital.

"So, was you ever going to tell us?" Connie said still in Cal's arms.

"I could say the same to you" I said and we both just laughed.

"Keep it to ourselves?" Connie asked and I agreed instantly.

"Zo, I should get back to work, I've been gone for 45 minutes and this thing hasn't shut up" Max said taking his pager out of his pocket.

"Okay, see you in a bit" I said and he just nodded and kissed me. This kiss was getting heated again so we had to pull apart leaving us both pouting. He kissed me once more before going and I sat back down in my chair looking at my paperwork smiling.

"So that's the real reason you want to be a porter for the day, too spend the whole day with Max" Cal said and I just laughed.

"Go get back to work and page us if we're needed" I said to Cal before he kissed Connie goodbye and left, leaving me and Connie to get on with our paperwork.

******I don't know if I will have any time later to update again because I need to get ready for this family party. If I don't update again then I hope you all enjoy Casualty. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	9. Chapter 9

**3 months later…**

Zoe's POV:

Me and Max had been together for 3 months now and we were finding it harder and harder each day to act normal around each other. Robyn and Lofty's relationship had come out 2 weeks ago because they were struggling to keep away from each other and now they seem even happier. Connie and Cal still haven't told anyone about their relationship and they've been together for 6 months now. I wonder each day whether me and Max would be even happier if people knew but then I wonder if it would ruin us. I always think of Sam and Tom and how they managed to keep their relationship secret for so long without anyone knowing, apart from Dylan but after they kissed in public they seemed happier as well.

"Morning Zo" I was brought out of my thoughts by Max waking up, he always looks so cute in the mornings.

"Morning babe" I said and kissed him. We laid there talking for a few minutes before we heard Robyn knock on the door.

"Do you two want a cuppa" She asked through the door.

"Yeah thanks sis" he said and her and Lofty walked in with two cups. They put them on the side, smiled at us and then left. We got up after we finished our coffees and got dressed. I was doing my makeup in Max's mirror when he came over and started kissing my neck from behind. He does this every morning and I still haven't got used to it. I turned around towards him smirking before kissing him quickly and carrying on with my make-up, he got the message and went downstairs to wait for me. I was done within 10 minutes which is pretty quick for me but Max still thinks it's a waste of time.

"Ten minutes of your life gone for no reason" he said smirking to me as I got into the living room. I looked at him before sitting on his lap kissing him, I didn't even notice Robyn and Lofty sat opposite to us until we pulled away after hearing Robyn fake cough.

"You two are worst then us" Lofty said to us putting his arms around Robyn.

"We have to make up for not being able to be together in public" I said before kissing him quickly. We had decided that once a month I would be a porter for the day because I wasn't interacting with my staff enough. Today was that day. I only agreed to it to be able to spend more time with Max.

"What's the time anyway?" Robyn asked, shit I never thought about that.

Lofty took his phone out of his pocket before saying "Almost 15 past 8."

"We need to go like now" I said and we made sure we had everything before piling into the car, we only had 15 minutes to get there. We got there with 2 minutes to spare so we rushed in. we got to the entrance and I was stopped in my tracks, Nick Jordan was back.

"Zo, are you alright" Max said to me before following the direction of my eyes. He put his arm around my waist and pushed me into the ED before going back outside. I walked to my office and waited for Max.

Max's POV:

"What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Michigan?" I asked him and he just looked at me.

"I came back for Zoe, I know she loves me. She wouldn't have forged my signature on the consent form otherwise" he said and I was just confused. What consent form? Me and Zoe have been together for 3 months and we are barely apart.

"What consent form?" I asked him and he just smirked.

"Zoe didn't tell you then, she signed a consent form for my surgery to get rid of my brain tumour if she hadn't of signed it I would of died" he said smirking towards me. I knew about that, Robyn had told me.

"I knew about that, my sister told me I thought you meant something recent. But if that's all can you leave now because Zoe doesn't want you here. Me and her are happy" I said but he just punched me in the face.

"I'm the only person Zoe has ever loved and I always will be" he said so I punched him, before any real damage could have been done Cal and Connie came around the corner. Cal pulled me back and looked at me.

"Max you've got blood on you" he said looking right at my face. I put my hand up and felt my cheek and I could feel where it was cut. Luckily for Nick Jordan I didn't cut his face.

"Come on, Max get to mine and Zoe's office now and Jordan, just go back to Michigan no one wants you here" Connie said but he didn't move he just stood there smirking. We left him to it and walked inside.

"Noel, make sure Nick Jordan doesn't come inside and if he doesn't leave from outside the entrance get the police to remove him" Cal said and Noel looked shocked.

"But he used to work here" Noel said, obviously they must of got along.

"Used to being the right phrase, just keep him out of here ok" Connie said bluntly and Noel nodded before we walked away. As soon as we got through the door Zoe looked shocked at the blood dripping down my face.

"Please tell me you tripped" she said but she knew I hadn't, she knew it was down to Jordan.

"Zo, you know what's happened" I said and she came over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry" she said, apologising for him.

"Shh it's not your fault babe" I said back to her.

"Alright love birds, I need to stitch your face so cubicles now" Cal said, I kissed Zoe once again before making my way through to cubicles with Cal. It only took 5 minutes but when we got back to Zoe's office, Nick Jordan was inside. I had a spare key just in case of Zoe or Connie forgetting theirs so I used that so we could get in. I ran towards Zoe whilst Cal ran to Connie. Jordan instantly ran out.

"What just happened" Cal said, obviously not wanting his girlfriend to get hurt. "He wasn't meant to be allowed in here" he added afterwards.

"He wants Zoe, he said if he can't have her then he doesn't want to live anymore" Connie said and I was pretty shocked. I just hugged her. There was a knock on the door within 5 minutes and Cal and Connie pulled away but we didn't, I didn't care who knew right now I just wanted Zoe safe.

"Rhesus case, jumper off the roof, pretty mashed up you three are needed" Lofty said as he came in aiming it at Cal, Connie and Zoe. "Tess said I needed to tell you that it's Nick Jordan" I wish he hadn't of said that because Zoe burst into tears, I pulled her into my chest and we walked over towards the sofa and sat down, she leant against me whilst Cal and Connie ran to rhesus, obviously knowing that Zoe wasn't going to be treating him.

******I watched Casualty at about 2 this morning when I got home from the party and it was brilliant, love all the Zax scenes they're perfect together. I hope you all enjoyed the episode. Also to everyone who message me about the party it was good and I loved seeing my family from London again. Thank you everyone for reading especially my family who said last night that they would, huge shout out to them. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	10. Chapter 10

Max's POV:

It had been half an hour and luckily Zoe had stopped crying but it has been really hard to keep her out of rhesus.

"Max please just let me see him it's my fault he's ended up in there" she said whilst trying to move me out of the way of the door.

"Zo it's not your fault understand me. As soon as I know you're not blaming yourself I will move away from the door" I said to her and she just kissed me. We were kissing for a few minutes and had moved away from the door. She pulled away and opened the door leaving turning back saying sorry and carrying on walking. I followed her out and grabbed her hand which she just shook off and carried on when we got to rhesus Cal was doing CPR on Nick Jordan. I instantly pulled Zoe into me and hugged her whilst she cried into my chest, I knew she shouldn't be in here but I know there is no way I could get her to leave. We haven't even done any work today.

"Max, this is all my fault. I should of just gone to Michigan with him then this wouldn't of happened" she said to me and by now I was struggling not to cry I hate to see my girl like this.

"Zo please don't blame yourself, you know if you had said you were going to go to Michigan I wouldn't of let you" I said and she just pulled away from me and walked over to Connie. She lifted up Nick's hand and kissed it.

"Come on Nick pull through please" she said and then he was back in sinus rhythm. He was took up to surgery soon after. Zoe was holding his hand and as the porter came past with Nick and Zoe. I went to hold her hand but she just looked at me blankly and pulled away before carrying on going up to surgery with Jordan.

"She's just in shock, it's obvious it's you she wants not Nick bloody Jordan and he knew he could guilt trip her into being with him" Connie said to me and I just nodded before following her and Cal back into the office. All four of us have spent a lot of time in here lately and it's just weird not having Zoe here.

"Do you think he will do it again if Zoe doesn't leave me?" I asked worried.

"Max we wasn't going to tell you this but" Cal said but was interrupted by Connie.

"Cal don't" she said and I was confused.

"Wasn't gonna tell me what? I asked sternly. They looked at each other, Connie with a stern look on her face. "Cal just tell me" I said knowing I would find out sooner or later.

"He didn't jump off of the roof. By the look of his injuries he fell from the first floor above this one. He didn't jump" He told me and he looked sorry.

"I need to see Zoe now" I said walking towards the door.

"Max wait" Connie said and I turned to look at her. "Let me talk to her you know she will listen to me" Connie said and I just nodded before going to start doing some work. I had been working for 25 minutes before I saw Connie come back down but I was disappointed that she was alone. I carried on working for another half an hour before deciding I needed a break and I could tell people realised I wasn't being myself. I took a patient back to Ethan in rhesus before leaving again to walk outside. As I left rhesus I heard Zoe.

"Max, Max wait a minute" she said and then came over to me. She kissed me in front of everyone, I was shocked at first but then I kissed her back she pulled away and looked at me. "I'm so sorry babe I didn't know" she said and I just smiled at her.

"Well at least we don't have to keep it a secret anymore" I said smirking at her. She hadn't realised that everyone was there looking at us.

"Are you two...?" Noel said obviously not knowing what's going on between us.

"Yes Noel me and Max, we're together" Zoe said smiling up at me. We watched all of their shocked expressions before I grabbed her hand and we walked outside to have a fag. We got out there and walked around the corner like we normally do even though we don't have to hide anymore.

"I love you Zo" I said smiling at her.

"I love you too Max" she said back smiling and kissed me. We were kissing for about 5 minutes and it was getting pretty heated so I pulled away. We lit our fags and carried on flirting.

"I wasn't expecting that Zo" I said smiling at her.

"Neither was I, but now we have to deal with the gossip" She said back sighing. I kissed her because I knew she would get herself paranoid about what people would say otherwise. We finished our fags before walking back in. we walked in and all eyes were on us.

"I've gotta transfer a patient with Lofty, see you later babe" I said before kissing her and going the other way.

Zoe's POV:

"So how long has that been going on for?" Tess said coming up to me.

"Just over 3 months" I said smiling.

"Not your normal choice Zoe" Tess said, obviously shocked about me and Max.

"I know but I love him" I said and Tess just smiled at me before leaving. I walked back to my office and walked in on Cal and Connie kissing. "Get a room" I said smirking to them both.

"We had one but then you walked in" Cal said smirking before kissing Connie once more and leaving.

"So everyone knows now?" Connie asked me.

"Yeah" I said sighing.

"At least you don't have to hide anymore" Connie said smiling at me slightly.

"What's up Connie?" I asked her I could tell something was wrong.

"I hate having to hide me and Cal from everyone but he doesn't want anyone to know about us and I don't think I can do it anymore" She told me and I was shocked. Connie Beauchamp isn't like this.

"Connie you need to tell him how you feel about it" I said and she just looked at me before getting back on with her work. I needed to think of a way to help Connie, I could speak to Cal but then I would feel bad for betraying Connie. This is going to be hard, I don't want to see Connie this way.

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe's POV:

I decided to speak to Max and see if he could help with this thing between Connie and Cal, she's going to hate me for meddling but I know she would hate herself if she ends it. 'Hey babe, I need to speak to you meet me out front?xx' I text him and waited for his reply before going outside just in case he was busy. 'Ok coming now x' he text back.

"I'll be about 15 minutes, going to see Max. Cover for me?" I said to Connie knowing that if anyone knew how much I skived with Max they would flip.

"Yeah course I'm gonna go to rhesus, see if they need any help" Connie said back and we walked out together. We walked down past reception and said our goodbye's before she headed to rhesus and I headed out front. As I got there I got the shock of my life. Max came round the corner and pulled me behind it with him.

"Max you gave me a heart attack" I said trying to steady my heart rate whilst laughing.

"Oops" he said smirking back to me.

"Well you're going to have to wait until my heart rate calms down before you can kiss me now" I said turning away from him, laughing in the process. He pulled me back around and kissed me and there was no way I was going to pull away. It didn't last long though because he pulled away.

"You just can't resist me" he said cockily. I didn't answer and just kissed him again. He's right though, I can't resist him. I'm so happy I met him. We pulled away shortly after and I just leant against him whilst he put his arm around my waist.

"I never thought I would feel this way about someone Zo" Max said to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Neither did I" I said. "Babe, I need your help with something." I said and he looked worried at what I might say.

"Umm sure, what is it?" He asked back.

"Cal and Connie. She really wants their relationship to be official considering her daughter Grace likes Cal and she has fallen for him but he doesn't want anyone to know. I think that he just needs to know that he can pull out at any moment and it won't mean anything but I think he loves her" I said and Max relaxed.

"How about I text Cal get him to come out here and we tell him that he needs to speak to Connie about the relationship and about how they should go public because it would make them both feel better and then leave them to it" he said to me and I smiled.

"This is why I love you" I said and kissed him before he text Cal. 'Cal come out the front of the hospital quickly I need to speak to you, it's important' the text said and then we waited for him to come. Max had gotten really close to Cal lately and they're really good mates now. Cal came out soon later and I was still leaning into Max.

"Cal, you need to speak to Connie about your relationship and about going public" I said trying not to get on the wrong side of him at the same time.

"Why? Me and Connie are fine aren't we? What has she said?" he asked all at once.

"I can't tell you what she's said because it's not fair on her but she doesn't like the fact that you won't go public with her" I said and smiled towards him.

"Ok I will speak to her about it so give us the office for an hour?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah of course, I will just tell Connie she needs to there and that Guy is there or something" I said before taking my phone out of Max's pocket, I didn't have any and I didn't want to just leave it in the side of my skirt because it gets uncomfortable. 'Hey Connie, Guy's on his way down. He wants to speak to you in the office' is what it said and I showed the other two before sending the text and we went back inside. We saw he walking to the office and Cal just followed her. We decided to leave them to it and we went to go into rhesus, luckily there wasn't many people in there because the patient had just been transferred so we stood there waiting for the next patient. It was just me, Max, Ethan, Lily, Robyn and Lofty and we all got along quite well so there was no problem with spending time with them.

******I don't hate Nick Jordan it was just for the sake of the story and I don't ship Connie and Cal either it was just an idea. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe's POV:

We had all been joking around for the last hour because the department was pretty much empty. For the last half an hour Max had been really distant and I can't seem to work out why. It's like one minute he can't get enough of this relationship and then the next he doesn't want to be in it. Everyone knew about us now and I can't help but wonder if that's why he is acting like he isn't interested. Everyone knows him as the ladies' man, different girl every night but that's not the Max I know. I think he's having second thoughts about us, the only reason he probably stayed with me was for the adrenaline rush of it being a secret. I looked at him and he was too busy on his phone to notice me, I thought I would text him instead. 'Hey babe, are you alright? You're acting really distant x' I sent the text and watched as his eyes didn't even leave his phone screen once when I heard my phone buzz in my hand. He replied with 'Just leave it Zo I can't deal with this right now.' What have I done this time? He can't just drop me like this when I haven't done anything. I walked across the room slightly towards him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said to him and the other four instantly listened.

"Exactly what it said, I can't do this anymore Zo" he said and I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Do what Max?" I said as the tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Us, everything I'm sorry I just can't do it Zo. You deserve so much better" he said before typing something into his phone and ringing someone "Hey Jenna….busy tonight….yeah see you then." He said before hanging up.

"I can't believe you just did that, after what you said earlier" I pretty much shouted at him.

"Whatever Zoe I obviously didn't mean it" he said as Connie and Cal walked in looking really loved up. I looked at him before slapping him hard around the face and rushing out past Connie and Cal. I ran to my office, tears streaming down my face and I locked the door before going over to the sofa and collapsing straight onto it and crying. Connie came in a few minutes later, obviously she had her key with her.

"Zoe, what just happened?" she said looking at me before sitting down next to me.

"Max… he dumped me" I said before bursting into tears again she pulled me into a hug as I cried into her shoulder. "What am I going to do without him Connie?" I said crying.

Max's POV:

I can't believe I just did that. I love that girl but I still think she deserves so much better than me. I felt terrible, I hated seeing her upset and she's been through enough today with Nick Jordan going up to surgery and all. I just couldn't do it anymore, I know that she deserves better so I don't want to hold her back. I need to distant myself in order to get over the love of my life who I have just ruined any chance I had with.

"What are you playing at?" Robyn asked coming over to me after telling Ethan and Lily to give as a few minutes.

"Don't start Robyn, I didn't want to be with her anymore" I said but I knew in my heart that it wasn't true.

"We both know that isn't true so why say it, I know you love her" she said and I could tell a tear had fallen out of my eye. "Oh come here" she said and pulled me close to her knowing how I felt about her.

The shift past by really slowly. I had Connie have a go at me for what happened with Zoe and Tess and Cal as well. Everyone thinks I shouldn't have done it, I've already cancelled of Jenni so that I can just go home and not have to speak to anyone. Zoe hasn't left her office even once, she won't answer my phone calls or texts and I don't think she wants me here anymore. I've been outside behind the wall where me and Zoe used to go each hour hoping she would do the same, but she hasn't not even once. Everyone at the hospital hates me right now for what I've done, but none of them hates me more than I hate myself.

As soon as we got home I collapsed onto the sofa like me and Zoe had done so many times before and just cried, I missed her so much. Robyn and Lofty had been trying to get me to talk, eat and drink something ever since we got home but I couldn't I felt so empty. I didn't realise how much she meant to me until she was gone. I decide to ring Connie because I knew how close she and Zoe was.

"Connie" I said as soon as she picked up.

"Max" she said back almost instantly.

"I know you're probably busy with Grace or with Cal but please hear me out" I said to her and I heard her press a button on her phone but I didn't know what it was.

"Sure go ahead" she said soon after. I explained to her why I ended it and how much I still loved her before I heard Grace at the other end.

"Zoe loves you but you broke her Max" was all she said before I heard Connie hush her away.

"Is that true?" I asked Connie and she just sighed.

"Just give her time, let everything calm down before trying to speak to her again" Connie said. I said thank you to her before hanging up and going up to my room. I opened my wardrobe because I needed to get changed, there was so many of Zoe's clothes, shoes and bags in here and it just made me want to cry again. How was I going to do this without her?

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	13. Authors Note

I don't know if I will be able to update tonight because I have to go up to the hospital with my dad in a few minutes. Sorry that I can't update and that I didn't yesterday, been a busy few days. Will hopefully update tomorrow before Casualty when I get home from Dartmoor. Thanks to everyone who has read so far into this story but I don't think it's going to go on much longer but I already have an idea for my next Zax story.


	14. Chapter 13

Zoe's POV:

I got to Connie's not long after my shift finished, I needed to drown my sorrows somehow. Grace was upstairs for most of the night in her room so me and Connie sat downstairs with a few bottles of wine. As soon as I got there Connie brought up Max but it wasn't what I expected.

"Max has just rang me, he got a mouthful off of Grace though" Connie said to me and I just smirked. Grace was sat in the living room watching TV when I went in there.

"I hear you said some things to Max" I said smirking towards her.

"Yeah sorry Zoe I couldn't help it, he deserved it I hope it didn't make things worse" she said obviously more like her dad than her mum when it comes to apologising.

"It's fine, at least he hasn't rang me at all" I said causing her to laugh. Me and Connie sat down and poured out the wine.

"Right, time to get you wasted" Connie said making us all laugh. "Don't worry you're staying here tonight, I'm not letting you drive home" she added not long after. I just smiled at her and drank a glass a wine instantly.

"So, what are you going to do about Max?" Grace asked me and I was shocked I had been there for 2 hours and drunk quite a bit, I thought she was still upstairs.

"Make him jealous" I said smirking and it seemed that Grace and Connie liked the idea.

"Who with though?" Connie asked but I didn't have a clue. I think she could tell by the look on my face that I hadn't thought this through properly.

"Well I could use Lofty but that would mean breaking him and Robyn up and I can't do that to her and Max would probably kill him for leaving his sister" I said realising it was a stupid idea.

"What about Cal's brother, Ethan isn't it?" Grace said and me and Connie just smirked. I took my phone out and rang Ethan putting it on speaker.

"Hey gorgeous" I said to him.

"Zoe are you drunk" Ethan asked me and I was trying not to laugh.

"No but I've wanted to be with you for a while now, come on Ethan I know you want me too" I said and Grace had to leave the room because she was laughing too much.

"Um Zoe if this is a joke then it's not very nice" Ethan said and I was beginning to feel bad.

"I promise you it's not a joke, come round to Connie's now and I will prove it to you" I said as Grace came back in.

"I can't I'm busy tonight but I know Cal's on his way over" he said and I just looked at Connie who looked away slightly.

"Ok I will see you tomorrow, I will get a kiss out of you during shift though" I said before hanging up. "I can't believe you didn't tell me Cal's coming" I said looking at her blankly.

"Um well he only just text me" she said and I knew I couldn't leave now because I had been drinking, two bottles of wine to myself so far. I knew I still loved Max and it was the only thing I could think of to get over him, start sleeping with someone else. The door went a few minutes later and I knew it was Cal so Grace went and got it. As soon as he came in before he even spoke to Connie he spoke to me.

"What did you say to my brother Zo, he thinks you really want to get with him now" he said and I tried not to laugh.

"I do but just because it will help me get over Max" I said and he smiled to me. I heard my phone go off across the room and as I walked towards it I fell slightly leaving Cal to catch me.

"Zo go sit down you're wasted I will get it" he said leading me back to the sofa then going to get my phone. I could tell by the expression on his face that it was Max who had texted me before he had even gave me the phone. 'Baby, I love you and I need you I'm so sorry I just think you're worth so much more than me that I thought you wouldn't want to be with a porter like me. I've been round your place and you're not there so I'm guessing you're at Connie's getting drunk. I'm sorry for everything can we please start again xxxxxx' it said and I just laughed before Grace read it out.

"Someone wants you back badly" she said before I saw her type something back. I grabbed my phone from her but she had already pressed send. It said 'I've pulled leave me alone and get someone else' I'm going to kill Grace. I chased her round before we were both too exhausted and stopped and that's when I heard my phone go off again. 'I meant it when I said I love you today, you obviously didn't' was all it said and I felt terrible again, I sat down on the sofa again and cried. Grace went back upstairs after apologising and taking my phone, wait she took my phone? Right now I'm really not in the mood to go and get it back.

******Can't wait for Casualty tonight, wanna see what goes on between Zax and Zoe and Connie. Hope you enjoy the episode guys. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	15. Chapter 14

Max's POV:

After getting the text from Zoe saying that she had pulled already I was really hurt, I didn't think she would move on that quickly. I knew it wouldn't be hard for her to pull though, she's beautiful. Robyn and Lofty came in looking at me. I knew they could tell something else had happened.

"Max, what's happened mate?" Lofty said and I could feel myself already tearing up and I haven't even started talking yet. No girl has ever made me feel like this before and I've gone and ruined the happiest I've ever been in my whole life.

"Zoe's pulled" I said and they both looked at each other with an unreadable expression on their faces, obviously they both knew what the expression was though. I don't want their sympathy though.

"Max, when I first started Linda told me that when Zoe was trying to get over Nick Jordan she just slept with anyone because it made her heart hurt less" Robyn said. This made me feel slightly better that it's just a way of getting over me but I realised then, I don't want her to get over me. My phone rang suddenly and it was Zoe. I looked at Robyn and Lofty who sat down on the other sofa watching me as I answered it.

"Zo" I said not knowing what else to say.

"Max, it's Grace I took Zoe's phone" Grace said from and I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Grace why did you ring me, if it's to have a go then don't bother I'm not in the mood" I said and Robyn and Lofty looked pretty shocked, they don't know that Grace is Connie's daughter. They must think it's a relative of Zoe or something.

"It's not Max I swear. Zo hasn't pulled I sent that message to try to make you jealous I'm sorry I know you lover her and I know she loves you as well. You need to do something to win her back and I won't pretend that it's going to be easy because she is really hurt but I promise it will be worth it in the end" she said and I smiled. I'm happy Zoe hasn't pulled and that I have a chance to get back with her but why does Grace want us to get back together I thought she would be against it.

"Grace thanks for trying but she won't want me back, not after what I've done" I said still unsure and crying.

"She would Max trust me, I've heard the way she talks about you. But Max why did you end it?" She asked and I didn't know whether to tell her or not. What if Zoe was listening I couldn't have her know.

"She's to good for me and deserves so much better, I thought I would save us al the fallout further down the line by ending it now before she realises that she can get anyone she wants not just some porter" I said risking it, I needed to tell someone and Grace was just there. Robyn had a tear in her eye whilst she was leaning into Lofty, guessing it touched her slightly. They were both smiling at me.

"Max, she loves you and she doesn't care that your just a porter and she's the clinical lead. She loves you for you not for the job you do" Grace said and it made me realise that she was right. "I need to go Max because Cal has just shouted up for me to go down but trust me, you will get her back" she added before hanging up. I never knew a 14-year-old girl could talk so much sense.

"Who's Grace" Lofty said as I brought my phone down from my face.

"Does Zoe have a daughter that we don't know about?" Robyn asked obviously shocked.

"No you idiot, Grace is Connie's daughter" I said and they suddenly clicked.

"So what did she say anyway, seemed to cheer you up a bit" Lofty asked. I swear he is getting more nosy like Robyn each day.

"She just said that it was her making up that Zo had pulled to try to make me jealous and that If I tried hard enough I could win her back" I said not going into details. If Robyn wasn't my sister I wouldn't be telling either of them this.

Zoe's POV:

Grace came running down the stairs with my phone after Cal shouted her down. Before we even had a chance to tell her what we wanted to she blurted out about Max, again.

"I've just rang Max" she said and I could feel my temper rising inside me, why can't people just stay out of our relationship even though it doesn't exist anymore. "Before you go mad Zo just hear me out" she said and I just nodded. She looked towards Connie and Cal who were stood in each others arms in front of her and smiled at them.

"Go on then" Connie said to her daughter and she instantly spoke afterwards.

"Right I asked Max the real reason why he ended things and he gave me an answer whilst crying. He said that he thinks you deserve someone better than a porter like him and that when you realise you could get anyone in the hospital you will leave him so he ended it to try and stop the fallout further down the line" she told me and I was shocked I never knew Max felt like that.

"I love that idiot so much" I said still pretty shocked that he thought I would end it with him for some stupid reason. "I need to see him" I added and they all looked at each over and their facial expression said it all.

"Zo, you've been drinking there is no way we're going to let you out of this house. Wait until work tomorrow and speak to him then" Cal said and I knew there was no way around it. I text Robyn telling her I would still pick them all up tomorrow.

"Grace if you want I will drop you to school tomorrow before work, I'm going that way considering I'm still going to pick Robyn, Lofty and Max up" I said and they all looked shocked.

"Yeah sure, thanks Zoe" she said smiling towards me. I went upstairs and collapsed into the bed in the spare room, I sooner I slept the sooner I could sort things out with Max.

******I know Grace would only be about 6 or 7 considering when she was born but for the sake of the story I've made her older. I think there is only going to be 1 or 2 chapters left but once it is finished I will try to get the next Zax story up as soon as possible. Thank you everyone who reads this story an review such nice comments, you guys are the reason I have carried on writing. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	16. Chapter 15

Zoe's POV:

I woke up the next morning with such a headache and I instantly ran to the toilet to throw up. When I normally have a hangover I don't throw up. I got ready and then went downstairs to be greeted by Connie, Cal and Grace. Connie seemed fine but then again she hadn't drunk anywhere near the same amount that I had done.

"Got any paracetamol?" I asked and they all just laughed.

"I told you" Cal said causing them all to laugh again before he went and got them out of the cupboard.

"Told them what" I asked once I had took the two tablets.

"Just that you were going to have a bad hangover and came down asking for the tablets" Grace said laughing.

"Thanks for that Grace, remember she's my boss and she's probably going to kill me today" Cal said and I just smirked.

"What's the time" I asked knowing that I needed to get Grace to school, pick Robyn, Max and Lofty up and then go to work all before 9 O'clock.

"Quarter to 9" Connie said and I was quite shocked, how did I sleep in that long.

"Grace we need to go otherwise I'm going to be late" I stated and she nodded getting up.

"See you later mum" she said hugging her mum then going over to Cal and hugging him "see you later probably annoying man" she said laughing. We left straight after. It only took me a few minutes to get to Farmead Academy and I was saying bye to Grace.

"Thanks for the lift Zo, I hope you and Max manage to sort things out." She said smiling.

"It's alright Grace and thanks if we do it will be down to you" I said smiling back at her. She smiled at me again before getting out of the car and walking into the school. I drove off quickly towards the nurse's house. It took me about 5 minutes to get there and I text Robyn as I pulled up. 'Outside' was all it said. She and Lofty came out of the house about a minute later but Max didn't and I was quite disappointed. Lofty got in the back whilst Robyn got in the front.

"Where's Max?" I asked them obviously worried there was going to be a lot of tension between us.

"He went in early, says he has a way to try to win you back" Robyn said to me and I smiled.

"What did you say that for, he said not to tell her" Lofty said and I just laughed. Trust Robyn to ruin the surprise. We got to work with a couple of minutes to spare. I went straight into my office and was shocked to find Max there with his guitar.

"Zo I know I don't deserve another chance but please just hear me out" Max said and then started to play his guitar. He began to sing to me.

"What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind?

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

How many times do I have to tell you?

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My heads under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh" he finished singing and I was in tears. All of the staff were at the door, guessing they all knew. But right now I didn't care I loved Max and nothing anyone could say or do would change that. I looked towards my laptop on my desk to see that Grace was on Skype watching and I just smiled at her.

"I love you so much Max" I said hugging him and smiling.

"I love you too beautiful" he said hugging me back. He pulled away and went down onto one knee I was so shocked. I heard Grace scream in the background as he went down and I just smiled.

"Zoe Hanna, I love you so much, will you marry me beautiful?" I was crying again by now. Everyone was looking at me for an answer but I couldn't speak I just nodded. He got up and kissed me putting the ring on my finger. It was beautiful and I don't think I could have been this happy ever in my life. I'm so happy that I have Max, I was still in tears. I turned around getting hugs off everyone. Robyn and Connie came up to me screaming, hugging me. I showed them the ring and they were both crying. I went over to my laptop to see Grace and she had left school and was on her way here. I never wanted this moment to end. I was stood in Max's arms crying and kissing him. Nothing could ruin how happy I was right now. Everyone slowly dispersed going back to work, leaving me, Max, Connie, Cal, Robyn and Lofty in the office. Grace burst through the door a few minutes after everyone left screaming and hugging me.

"I told you it would work" Grace said aimed at Max, she was smiling though.

"I need to ask you three something" I said aiming it at Connie, Grace and Robyn. "Will you be my bridesmaids as well as Sharice when I ask her?" I asked and they all screamed again. I heard multiple yes's though the screams. I rang Sharice and she was happy for me and agreed to be bridesmaid as well. Now all I have to do is plan my wedding.

******The song I used is called All Of Me by John Legend and I thought the song went quite well with the story. I think I might do the wedding and then end the story. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	17. Chapter 16

**6 MONTHS LATER:**

Zoe's POV:

It's been 6 months since Max proposed and we're getting married today. I haven't been this excited for anything in my life. Turns out I'm six months pregnant, fell pregnant the day before we split up. Me, Connie, Robyn, Grace and Sharice was at mine at Max's house to get ready and Max, Lofty, Fletch and Cal were at Lofty and Robyn's house. We only had a few hours left until we had to leave for the wedding so we were all getting our hair and make-up done. We were ready soon enough and the white hummer pulled up outside. Since my father had passed away I had asked Charlie to give me away. I had fallen in love with my dress from the moment I had saw it. The colour theme was turquoise so the girls had turquoise dresses on, Max had a pale blue shirt and Blue tie and the boys had navy suits because they moaned that turquoise was a girly colour. Me, Connie, Robyn, Sharice, Grace and Charlie piled into the hummer and set off to the venue. The place we had decided on was beautiful. We pulled up outside and we saw Cal go back into the church to warn them that we had arrived. As we got there, the tune played and my bridesmaids walked down the aisle followed by me and Charlie. As soon as I saw Max I could feel my eyes beginning to tear up.

"Don't cry it will ruin your make-up" Charlie whispered in my ear making me laugh. We got to Max and I immediately kissed him, he looked so handsome. My bump was showing visibly now and it was even more obvious in my dress. Everyone was shocked when we first announced the pregnancy considering they all knew I was infertile. I looked at Max as we said our vows, we said our own that we wrote ourselves to make it even more special. By the time Max had finished he had me in tears, as well as Robyn and Connie. Just as I went to say my vows the door opened and Linda came in. I screamed as I saw her and she screamed back.

"I couldn't miss my best friend's wedding could I" she said smiling before sitting down next to Adam, Kirsty, Nita, Toby, Lenny, Jay, Ruth and their little girl Daisy who had all returned for the wedding. I recited my vows whilst crying. Max wiping my tears away in the process.

"Does anyone know of any lawful reason why these two should not be married please share now" the registrar said and me and Max both looked around at everyone.

"I love you Zo, please don't do this" Adam said jokily causing everyone to laugh and him earning a playful smack in the chest from Kirsty in the process. Since leaving Holby those two had given things another try and it is working out well so far. I rolled my eyes before turning back forward.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" the registrar said and Max didn't need telling twice. We kissed before turning round and walking back down the aisle and into the room for the reception.

"I love you so much Max Walker" I said and the water works started again.

"I love you too Zoe Walker" Max said wiping my tears and planting a kiss on my forehead. "Me, you and our little fighter are going to be happy Zo. That's something I can promise you" he said before kissing me. We spent the whole night dancing, joking around with everyone and catching up with all the old staff. Adam had even warned Max that if he stepped out of line once he would personally kill him which made me laugh. All I had to do now was enjoy my life with the love of my life and out baby when their born. I am never going to forget this day.

** products/2752 -Zoe's wedding dress.**

** products/1251 -Robyn, Connie, Grace and Sharice's dresses.**

** . /ted-baker-slim-fit-grey-with-purple-stripes-suit-965096117 -Max's suit.**

** . /lanificio-flli-cerruti-dal-1881-tailored-fit-navy-check-suit-965096709 -Lofty, Cal, Fletch and Charlie's suits.**

** . /wedding-venues/wentworth-club_ #pos=9&type=8&lhid=15771 -the venue. **

******Thank you to everyone who has read this story and I'm sad to say that it's finished. I'm hopefully going to get my next Zax story up either later today or tomorrow. This one is going to be set when Zoe's 15 and Max is 14 and they're in school together. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


End file.
